


To Turn The Hands Of Time

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byleth reverses time, Character Death, Felix dies but not really, Heavy Angst, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: It was hard enough losing Jeralt, but Byleth couldn't bear to lose one of her students too. And when Felix charged towards the fleeing enemy knight, she knew she was about to lose one.
Kudos: 13





	To Turn The Hands Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it! -Thorne <3

The students and staff seemed to part like the waters as she strode to the infirmary. She flung the door open and stepped inside, watching as everyone’s gaze turned to her. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with the raise of her palm, quickly pointing to the door. “Everyone out. **Now**.” Her cold words and icy glare booked no argument, and the Blue Lions, including Manuela, all retreated to the hallway, the door shutting behind them. Byleth looked at Felix, propped up against the pillows. His face scrunched in pain, and she drew her gaze to the bandage wrapped around his head and torso.

“Professor, I-” She cut her gaze to his face, eyes narrowing as she spit,

**“Shut up.”** Felix visibly recoiled from the venom in her voice and she stomped to his bedside, the words coming out more frigid than she’d ever spoken before. **“Are you an idiot? What were you thinking, running off on your own?”** He blinked, quick to defend himself.

“I was going after the bandit that was running off! He would’ve hurt someone if I hadn’t!” Byleth shook her head.

**“You do not leave your teammate behind Felix! That’s why we have the buddy-system set up! You shouldn’t have left Sylvain behind to chase after one rogue bandit!”** Felix ignored the pain in his side as he sat up, glowering at her.

“Yeah?! And what should I have done?! Let the guy get away?!” She nodded.

**“Yes! You got off with a concussion and a stab to the side! But next time you could die! Next time-”** Her voice cut off as she remembered the moments before she unwound the clock.

_Her chest heaved with every breath she took, and she sheathed the Sword of The Creator by her side, gaze sliding across the land. Most of the Blue Lions were moving back to the center where their mages stood. Mercedes, Marianne, and Linhardt began treating injuries from everyone, and Byleth stood to the side, counting the pairs coming in. Dimitri and Dedue, Ingrid and Petra flew overhead, Ashe and Annette, Caspar and Balthus, Hilda and Yuri, and finally, Sylvain and Felix. She watched in concern as Felix leaned into Sylvain, face screwed in obvious pain. Just as she opened her mouth to call out to them, something in Felix’s face shifted, and he shoved away from the red head, pulling the silver sword from his side. “Where are you doing?!” Sylvain’s voice was drowned out as the onyx haired boy took off, and Byleth’s gaze drew to the armored knight that was escaping._

_“Stop there!” Felix’s yell caused the knight to stiffen and turn, brandishing the silver lance in his hand, and before the could stop it, her feet were moving, and she was sprinting towards them. Byleth watched as the two traded blows, and she could only pray that she’d get there in time. Something in his footwork told her that she wouldn’t, and her heart stopped as the knight drew his shield back, then thrust it forward, knocking Felix in the chest. He stumbled back, tripping over a fallen bandit’s leg, and went down, head slapping against the dirt ground with a painful thud. The wind knocked from his lungs, and Felix let out a breathless cry as he tried to scramble to his feet. Byleth’s eyes widened as she saw the knight draw his lance back, and she gripped the sword hilt at her side, trying to draw it out._

_She was too late, and Felix barely had time to register the blade coming his way before it pierced his throat. The knight pulled back and Felix went down once more, hands coming to his throat to stop the bleeding. Byleth’s feet skidded to a halt, and she yanked to sword from her side, sending the blade flying into the side of the bandit’s head. She dropped the sword when he fell and she ran to Felix’s side, fear in her eyes as she watched him swallow, the crimson liquid staining his mouth. She reached forward, placing her fingers against the skin of his throat, trying to stall the bleeding, and his lips twitched as he sputtered, “I’m…sor…ry…pro…” His voice cut off as he coughed, and she stared in shock as the blood bubbled down his chin. He shook his head, eyes losing their focus until they moved no more, and he went slack in her arms._

_Byleth couldn’t breathe, and the sound of her screaming students over the death of their friend sent a snap through her, and she watched the scene reverse to a few moments before._

_When Felix started towards the knight, Byleth didn’t hesitate, already pulling the sword out as the two combatants neared one another. Her thoughts were jumbled, but the clearest one screamed, ‘I can’t lose one so soon after Jeralt.’ When her student went down the first time, she drew her sword back and screamed, “Felix shift left!” Her words reached him, and he pivoted on his side, the knight’s lance piercing his right side instead of his throat. The boy let out a howl as the blade went in and out, and he readied himself for another hit, but halted when the knight’s head rolled to the ground in front of him. He looked up as he pressed a hand to his side, seeing Byleth standing there, heaving madly._

“Professor!” The snap of a voice brought her back, and she looked down at Felix who was staring at her with concern. “Professor, is something wrong? You went silent for a few minutes.” She blinked away the memory, and pressed a finger to his chest, trying to conceal the heavy emotion in her voice as she whispered,

**_“Don’t you ever do anything like that again, do you hear me?”_** His brows furrowed, but he nodded, and she laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. **_“I can’t lose one of you so soon after losing Jeralt.”_** Felix met her eyes and she blinked the tears from her vision. **_“It’s my job to protect you, and I might not get lucky like I did this time.”_** She inhaled deeply and stressed, **_“Promise me that you won’t do something that reckless again.”_** Felix looked at his hands, and after a moment agreed.

“…I promise Professor…” Byleth sighed and removed her hand, gently patting his head.

**_“Get some rest Felix.”_** He nodded, getting back into the bed, and as she reached the door, he called,

“Professor?” She glanced over her shoulder and he murmured, “Thank you for saving me.” Byleth offered him a smile and a nod before yanking the door open, watching as half of her students dropped to the ground, the other half giggling as they watched the others yelp as they dogpiled one another. Felix let a small smile cross his lips as the professor began to admonish them for listening in.


End file.
